Together We Are Strong
by Lana'sEvilRegal
Summary: Regina, Robin and a few others audition to be a part of a new teen pop group. Regina struggles to fit in and Robin helps to bring everyone together. Based on the songs from the band S Club Juniors. My first ever fanfic :) will be multi chaptered and rating may change. Suck at summaries so hope the story is better :)
_**A/N: Hey all! This is my first ever fanfiction**_ __ _ **I had the idea when I was listening to an album by a band I used to like the other day called S Club Juniors and thought I could make it into an OQ story**_ __

 _ **The band will be made up of a few OUAT characters and we'll get to that bit in a few chapters and this will eventually be an OQ story but will be a slow burn so you'll have to bare with me**_ __

 _ **Oh and I will reveal more about Henry and who is father is later on in the story so you'll have to bare with me for that too!**_ __

 _ **Anyways I hope you like it and please let me know what you think**_ __

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or S Club Juniors in any way or any of the lyrics I may use from S Club Juniors songs.**_

Chapter One

Eighteen year old Regina Mills had being trying to complete her science project at her computer for the best part of two hours. It wasn't easy when she was constantly being distracted by her two year old son, Henry.

"Henry, will you please be quiet, Mummy has to work," Regina pleaded with her excitable two year old.

"Sorry mummy!" Henry replied.

Regina sighed and tried to continue from where she had left off, but somehow found it even more difficult to concentrate. 'Oh, this is hopeless!' she thought and turned off her computer just as her older sister, Zelena, came into her room.

"Hey sis!" greeted Zelena.

"Hi," Regina replied, with a somewhat forced smile.

"Aunty 'Lena!" exclaimed Henry as he ran towards his Aunt with his arms stretched out, waiting to be picked up.

"Hey little man!" Zelena answered with a smile as she lifted him up. She loved her nephew and loved to spoil him constantly.

"Look what I got you," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of Henry's favourite sweets, Smarties. Henry squealed and clapped his hands in delight.

"Mummy! Look what Aunty 'Lena got me!"

Regina looked up, smiling at the excitement on her son's face, "aren't you a lucky boy?! You're not to eat them until after dinner though, ok?"

Henry nodded. "What do you say to Aunt Zelena?"

Henry looked up at his Aunt with a big grin on his face, "thank you Aunty 'Lena!"

Zelena smiled down affectionately at her nephew, "you are most welcome Henry. Now, why don't you go and help Granny and Grandpa make dinner?"

"Ok," Henry answered.

Zelena placed him back on the floor and he ran off excitedly to help his grandparents.

When Henry left the room Zelena turned to her sister and asked, "now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Zelena stood with her arms folded as she waited for her sister to reply.

"What makes you think anything is wrong? I'm fine!" Regina insisted.

"Of course you are! That's why you looked so miserable when I first walked in." Zelena looked down at her sister with her eyebrows raised.

Regina looked back at her and sighed, "ok fine! I'm stressing over this science project and I still need to figure out what to get Daddy for his birthday! I have no clue what to buy him!"

Zelena walked across the room to sit on her sister's bed, "don't worry about Daddy's birthday gift, I can figure out something to get him for you. As for your science project, you're great at science! You'll ace it. You always do!"

Regina smiled up at her sister appreciatively, Zelena always knew what to say to make her feel better. "Thanks Zelena."

"Don't mention it!" her sister smiled back. "Oh! Before I forget! I saw something that may interest you." Zelena reached into her bag and pulled out a newspaper clipping that held and advertisement that read:

 _Are you aged between 14 and 18? Do you have a passion for performing? Then head down then head down to audition for a chance to be a part of a brand new pop group. No previous training required but must be hardworking and passionate about music. Auditions held in New York, Los Angeles and Boston. Please call the number below to register to audition and for the location and time of your audition. Good luck!_

"I know how much you love to sing," Zelena shrugged as her sister finished reading the advertisement.

Regina sighed and shook her head, "Zelena, thank you but I can't go and audition for this, I have too much going on! I have school and I have Henry to think about. I can't do this." She handed the article back to Zelena and stood up to go downstairs to her parents and her son.

Zelena sighed and placed the paper clipping on Regina's bed, "why can't you think about yourself and do something you want to do for once?" she mumbled to herself, sadly as she went downstairs to join her family.

"So, what were you two up to whilst we were slaving away over dinner?" Cora asked her daughters and the family sat down to eat.

"I was trying to persuade Regina to go to an audition for this new teen pop group that's being formed," Zelena informed her mother.

"And I said I couldn't go because I have too many responsibilities" Regina added.

"But can't and want are different things," Cora addressed her youngest daughter. "Do you want to go to the audition?"

Regina stopped eating and put down her knife and fork, "I guess I'd like to go, but like I said, I can't," she sighed.

Regina and Zelena's father, Henry Snr. Looked up at his youngest daughter and said, "Regina, you may have responsibilities but you are still a child yourself. Don't waste this opportunity, it could be a life changing thing for you and I know you've always wanted to be a singer since you were a little girl. You can do this."

Regina smiled at her father and considered his words, yes she had always wanted to be a singer, it was her childhood dream! Plus, if she made it into the band and if they were successful, then she would be able to set some decent money aside for Henry's future. She stroked her hand through her son's hair as she addressed her family, "I guess I could give it a shot," she grinned up at her family to see that they were positively beaming back at her.

Regina Mills was finally doing something for herself.


End file.
